Una simple broma
by AndyStrangeMc
Summary: Es el día del cumpleaños de su esposo... Pero sería una muy buena idea que entre él y sus hijos hicieran como si fuese un día común y corriente. ¿Caería Tetsuya en su trampa? Al final de cuentas era Akashi Seijuuro, y él... No fallaría en algo así. (AkaKuro) [One-shot] Adv: [Mpreg]


Había estado preparando la sorpresa por un par de semanas. Los niños estuvieron de acuerdo con su idea. Amaba a Tetsuya como a ninguna otra persona en el mundo, y al ser su cumpleaños, debía festejarlo como se lo merecía.

Los últimos 10 años de su vida, habían sido junto a él. Parecía tan poco pero regresaba el tiempo y todo lucía diferente.

Haría una pequeña cena especial, claro junto a sus monstruos que entre todos le harían una broma a su esposo, fingiendo todo el día que nadie recordaba su cumpleaños.

Sí, se sentía levemente mal por la loca idea, pero sonaba tan tentador gastar una pequeña gracia que no podía retractarse. Además, que con lo que seguía después de su juego, sólo podía esperarse un 'final feliz' Tal vez... Como uno de los tantos cuentos habidos y que en su adolescencia creía estúpidos y completamente fuera de la realidad.

Si pudiera regresar a ver a su yo pasado... Le daría un golpe en la cabeza, y le contaría que ahora Akashi Seijuuro era un hombre feliz, incluso más que los propios personajes de cualquier literatura.

Realizó las últimas llamadas correspondientes del día. Cerró su oficina para ir directo a casa y cenar algo, mañana sería el gran día.

—Bienvenido. -Se escuchó a lo lejos en cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa. Por insistencia de Tetsuya, había comprado una casa modesta, nada de mansiones o casonas grandes que no servirían más que para acumular polvo.

—Eh vuelto. -Respondió, para que en eso un par de torbellinos lo acosaran en la misma entrada.

—¡Papá!. -Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Brincando sobre sus piernas, cosa que le provocó una sonrisa.

— ¿Se han portado bien? ¿Le han hecho caso a su madre? -Revolvió las dos cabezas, para despeinarlos.

— Claro, no le hemos molestado en nada. -Contestó rápidamente Takeshi esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Sí... Hoy nos hemos portado bien papá. -Ahora era Yuuta quien hablaba. Se aplanaba los cabellos rojos que se le habían desacomodado. Si bien, era más tímido que su hermano mayor, pero eso no le impedía ser un niño bastante formal.

— Vamos, a cenar, que su madre nos espera. -Tomó a los niños de las manos, primero pasó por el baño y así lavarles las manos... Eran aún unos pequeños que se embarraban de hasta lo que no. A varios metros un olor a estofado les llegó, todos respiraron profundo. La especialidad de Tetsu.

—Ya serví, no tarden -Gritó desde el comedor, colocando los platos con sumo cuidado de no tirar nada. Le dolía un poco la espalda, el día estuvo un poco pesado, pero lo bueno es que era sábado y mañana no tendría ninguna actividad.

Un niño por cada costado. —Perdón por la tardanza... Sólo que estos monstruos no se habían lavado las manos.

El Tetsuya sin emociones había quedado atrás, ya que ahora era una persona mucho más sonriente y expresiva. Les brindó una sonrisa a sus 3 soles, conmovido. —No hay problema, solo ya siéntense para que no se enfríe.

La cena prosiguió tranquilamente. Tetsuya le contaba al pelirrojo acerca de su día en el jardín de niños. Mientras que ambos escuchaban las anécdotas de los niños en su respectiva escuela. Las risas estaban presentes, aunque Takeshi tiró un poco del estofado sobre el mantel blanco de la mesa, sólo provocó que todos rieran por la cara de vergüenza que traía.

Seijuuro, viendo el cansancio de su amante le dijo que se fuera a descansar y que él acostaría a los niños. Los tres pelirrojos sonrieron cómplices.

—Ya saben... Mañana, nada de felicitar a su mamá ¿Vale? -Arropaba a los niños en las camas, que estaban paralelas en una misma habitación.

—¡Vale! -Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Les besó la frente antes de dejar el cuarto. Se dirigió al propio donde Tetsuya ya le esperaba recostado en la cama.

— ¿Ya se durmieron? -Preguntó señalándole la cama, para que se recostara a su lado.

—Sí, cayeron rendidos. -Aprovechó para besar los labios ajenos. —¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó mientras abrazaba por la cintura al otro.

—Bien... Sólo que me duelen los pies... Ya sabes, el peso. -Sonrió.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres un masaje?

—No.. Gracias. Mejor descansa, tu idea estuvo bastante pesado ¿No?

—Sí, pero Tetsuya, después de todo cuidas a mi emperatriz. -Sobó el vientre abultado de 5 meses, el cual llevaba a una pequeña niña.

—Siempre que escucha tu voz se mueve mucho... -Hizo un ademán para que tocara en un costado, donde la bebé estaba pateando. —Le gusta que le llames emperatriz.

—Es porque lo es... Es mi reina.

Una plática más antes de dormir. El plan comenzaba su camino.

Al día siguiente, se encontraba el de ojos azules cocinando el desayuno... Algo extraño, ya que en su cumpleaños normalmente Sei le prohibía realizar cualquier actividad, era como su día de descanso total... ¿Se le habría olvidado por tanto trabajo? En lugar de sentirse mal por su 'olvidado' cumpleaños... Se sentía mal por su pareja, seguramente estaba exhausto y no se lo decía para no preocuparlo... Hablaría con él más tarde.

—Niños, ya es de mañana. Levántense. -Mencionó al abrir la puerta de sus hijos. Parecía que su voz era un despertador ya que los niños se levantaban de inmediato.

—Buenos días Mami. - Yuuta se frotaba los ojos, bostezando al mismo tiempo.

—Mamá, buenos días. -Comentó Takeshi rumbo al baño, a lavarse la cara.

—No tarden, el desayuno está listo... -Extraño, sus hijos siempre le abrazaban en su día especial... Corrían hacía él y le decían un tierno 'Te Amo' Tal vez hasta ellos lo olvidaron.

Las 2 de la tarde dieron en el reloj... Y ninguno de los 3 había recordado su cumpleaños...

—Seijuuro.. ¿Qué día es hoy? -Le preguntó a su esposo, tal vez si recordaba el día recordaría.

—Sábado... 31 de enero. -Le contestó, sin mucha importancia.

—Oh... -Notó que no reaccionó ante eso y sus hijos seguían en su cuarto jugando.

—Tetsuya... Deberíamos salir con los niños, hace tiempo que no hacemos nada en familia... Bueno, a penas que pasaste por todos los malestares del embarazo.

Y sí, los primeros 3 meses y medio habían sido una pesadilla... Vómito, cansancio, insomnio... Lo que nunca había vivido antes. En todo ese tiempo no podía ni moverse porque se sentía mal... Causa por la cual no habían salido desde entonces.

—Está bien, le hablaré a los niños. -Gritó dulcemente ambos nombres, en menos de un minuto los niños ya estaban con ellos. — Papá quiere ir a dar un paseo ¿Quieren ir?

Los dos niños asintieron felices. De rato ya se encontraban de viaje en la camioneta de modelo reciente color arena. Los niños pidieron ir al zoológico, Había una flecha a la izquierda señalando el zoológico, pero Akashi la ignoró por completo siguiendo derecho,

—Sei... Te has pasado el zoo... -¿Tan distraído estaba?

—Lo sé, iremos a otra parte ¿Verdad niños? -Miró por el retrovisor donde los niños asintieron con la cabeza.

Después de media hora llegaron cerca de la playa a una pequeña cabaña. Ésta estaba a unos metros del mar, tenía una terraza y un par de habitaciones, dos baños, la cocina y alguna que otra cosa.

—Feliz cumpleaños Tetsuya. -Le dijo el mayor al de cabellos celestes. —Siento lo de la broma, pero era para darte esta sorpresa. -Extendió unas llaves.

—¿Eh? -No reaccionaba

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Mami! -Felicitaron sus hijos, trayendo un pastel de buen tamaño.

— Esperen... ¿Qué ocurre?

—Entre Takeshi y Yuuta Decidimos jugar una broma... De que no recordábamos tu cumpleaños, sólo para traerte aquí. -Le tomó de la mano colocándole las llaves.- —Este es tu regalo de mi parte.

—¿¡La cabaña!?

Todos asintieron.

Yuuta Fue a abrazarse a su estómago, extendiéndole una carta hecha con sus propias manos, el pequeño de 5 años ya escribía y no lo hacía tan mal, digno de un Akashi. —Mami... Ten para tu cumpleaños... ¿Mi hermanita también quiere pastel?. -Le habló al vientre.

—Sí, ella también comerá pastel cariño.

Por detrás Takeshi se acercó dándole un perfume —Esto... es para ti Mamá. -Tetsu se dio la vuelta y tomó encantado el presente.

— ¿Mío? ¿Tú lo compraste? -Parecía un perfume bastante caro.

—Sí... ahorre varios meses para comprarlo... -El niño de 8 años lucía apenado.

La madre se bajó a la altura de ambos pelirrojos, que lo único que tenían distinto era el color de ojos, pues Takeshi era una 'copia' de Seijuuro, mientras que Yuuta Tenía un ojo rojo y el otro azul. Besó sus mejillas y les agradeció.

— ¿Qué te parece?... Tiene una habitación para cada uno de los niños... Incluyendo claro a la emperatriz.

—Es mucho Sei-kun... -Veía a los alrededores, pero estaba tan feliz... No por el regalo, si no porque se habían acordado y le habían jugado una broma.

—Nada es mucho si es para alguno de ustedes. -Les sonrió. — La compré pensando en nosotros... En unos cuantos años los niños ser irán y nosotros volveremos a estar solos.

—¡Pero yo no dejaré nunca a mamá! -Gritó Yuuta con el comentario de su padre.

Los dos adultos rieron. —Es una suposición... Así que ese día podremos vivir aquí... Cómodamente cerca del mar que tanto nos gusta...

El celeste le besó en los labios, un beso lleno de amor y agradecimiento. —Quiero estar contigo para siempre Seijuuro.

—Lo estaremos. -Le abrazó por la cintura aunque un espacio los separaba.

Ante la mirada atónita de sus retoños, se volvieron a besar. Takeshi tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas y volteaba para no ver, y Yuuta sonreía feliz al verlos así... Quería que su hermana llegara pronto, para que disfrutara tanto de su vida como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

¡Holaa! ¿Qué tal? Esta es mi pequeña aportación para el cumpleaños de mi Kuro-chin~ Decidí hacer un Akakuro porque es una pareja que aún no tiene mucho stuff, y sé que a bastantes personas les gusta. Ojalá y sea de su agrado mi historia rara.

Esta historia es gracias a que unas lindísimas personas me invitaron al evento de 'Feliz Cumpleaños Kuroko' Donde se me fue entregado un tema para realizar la historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Corazones, muchas gracias por pasarse y leer ¡Para mí es lo mejor del mundo!

Cualquier comentario, duda, reclamación o lo que sea, es muy bien recibido. Les mando un besote y un abrazo. Sin más que decir, espero leernos en otra ocasión~


End file.
